My love to you
by Animelover578
Summary: Ill try with the summary! Team natsu go on a mission but something happened to lucy. Will natsu finally realize his feelings for lucy? Nalu
1. Chapter 1

Erza,Lucy,Natsu,happy,and gray went on a mission together to help pay lucys rent the mission was to capture a mage thats been sexually harassing women the reward was 160000 jewels. They found him at a bar because they used Lucy as bait and it worked.

"whats a fine lady like you doing here?" The mage said.

"why thanks for the compliment, and im waiting for my friends to get here." Lucy replied as she started to walk out the bar, but the mage did something she could never imagine he groped her, then her reflexes kicked in and she slapped him so hard you can hear the smack from a mile away and she left a red mark.

Natsus pov

"What the hell! He groped her!" I said.

"oh your jealous arent you flame brain." Grey teased.

" you wanna go ice princess." I argued.

"cut it out you two." Erza said giving them both the death glare.

"he started it." They both said pointing at eachother.

"enough!" Erza yelled.

when the took their attention back to Lucy she was gone and so was the wanted mage.

"Damn it!" Erza cursed.

"lets go find her." I said sniffing in the air and finding her scent and going in that direction.

-with Lucy-

After I slapped this guy in the face, he through me over his shoulder and said

"lets go Blondie." The mage said.

"let me go, where are you taking me, what are you going to do with me!" Lucy shouted as she pounded on his back.

"your going to regret hitting me Blondie." The mage said with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

My love to you

hello everyone! The first chapter was short...I know but this time I'll try even better. Theres a rape scene so if you dont want to read it skip to the next chapter!

Enjoy!

Last time:

"your gonna regret hitting me Blondie." The mage said smirking.

Chapter 2-

Lucys pov-

This mage took me to some cabin when he took me inside he dropped me on the bed

'what the hell is wrong with this guy.' Lucy thought as she rubbed the back of her head. Then all of a sudden he got in her face and they met eye to eye then she saw his eyes look at every inch of her body when he was done he whispered in her ear "im gonna fuck you so hard!" That's all it took I screamed at the top of my lungs "NATSUUUUUU!" The mage started to laugh then he slapped me across the face and then started to punch me until my nose bleed then he stopped and tied my hands to the bed post with rope then he ripped my clothes apart and now I was naked and I couldnt cover myself then I noticed him taking off all his clothes and boxers I couldnt help it anymore I broke down crying "please dont do this." I begged but he didn't care.

"please I-." she was cut off by lips crashing ontop of hers he started licking her lower lip for entrance but she bit down on his lip until it started to bleed." Bitch!" The mage said furiously. He punched her in the face again then he shoved his Dick in her womanhood making Lucy scream from pain when he pulled his Dick out of her she took the advantage and screamed again but louder "NATSUUUUU!" More tears ran down her face then the front door swung open and there stood Natsu and he looked pissed off.

Natsus pov-

I followed her scent to a small cabin in the woods and signaled to Erza and Grey (they were aparently backup) that lucy was inside then I heard her scream my name."NATSUUUUU!" I rushed to the cabins door and kicked it down and I was too late he was raping her I was fucking furious. Flames engulfed my fists as I ran and punched him in the face, he was out cold. I heard crying and looked around to find lucy tied up crying her eyes out. I felt horrible we were suppose to watch her back and protect her but in a stupid fight with gray we didnt pay attention to her being dragged away.


	3. Authors note

Authors note

Hey guys its me I kinda forgot to put a disclaimer, I know sorry I forgot im soo irresponsible im really sorry so im gonna put one in chapter 3 have a wonderful day.


	4. Chapter 3

My love to you

Im back! My best friend Kaylah and I came up with this chapter so

Enjoy! Disclaimer: I dont own fairy tail or any of its characters

Natsus pov

"Lucy?are you ok?" I said while untieing her hand from the bed post. She shot up fell off the bed and each step I took towards her she backed away until she was in a corner "luce im not gonna hurt you, you I would never do that." I said as I lowered down to her and wrapped my blanket around her, then I picked her up bridal style and walked out the cabin were Erza and grey were and then they saw her wounds.' How dare he touch MY Lucy, wait Lucy isnt mine I dont love her do I? Isnt she my namaka? even if I did love her she wouldnt feel the same way.' So I walked back into the cabin and tied the mage up and then we went back to the mayor and collected the reward. Lucy was silent the whole time she just looked out the window on the train after 10 minuates she fell backwards into my lap, yep she was unconscious. After we walked out the train Erza and grey agreed to go get Wendy and I told them I would take Lucy home.

At lucys Apartment~

I layed Lucy down on her bed gently and started my way to the kitchen until I heard Lucy whimper and say "please please not again. N-Natsu please help." She was defiantly talking in her sleep so I sat next to her and whispered."I love you Lucy, ill never let you get hurt again I promise." Then her eyes shot open and screamed "AHHHHHHHH." She was crying so I pulled her into my chest and began rocking her back and forth saying"shhh its ok I got you, its gonna be alright." when she fell asleep I layed her down then I heard knocking I already knew who it was so I let then in and Wendy looked at lucys wounds and began healing, when Wendy finished healing her she came to Erza and whispered something in her ear then Erza kicked me and grey out! So me and grey went to the guild.

Wendys pov

when I arrived at lucy-sans apartment I went strait to her room and checked her wounds out she had a broken nose and a bruise on her left cheek a black eye and her mouth was swollen then I could take it so I began healing her but I just finished a mission and I was low on magic so I did all I could until I felt like I was about to pass out then I went to Erza and whispered in her ear "i cant heal her I tried my best but I was low on magic but I need to see the rest of her wounds that are not visible(under her clothes) so can you get natsu and grey to leave and come help me." Then Erza pointed to the door and told natsu and grey to leave when they left me and Erza went and striped lucy and I nearly hurled and Erza was speechless at what we saw.

What do you think they saw? Please comment if you liked it if you didnt tell me why!


	5. Chapter 4

My love to you

Hello again im back with another chapter! Im only 12 years old turning 13 in March so when I write a lemon(spoiler alert!) For this story It might not be the best thing in the world!

Enjoy! Disclaimer applied.

Last time:

Erza pointed to the door and told natsu and grey to leave when they left me and Erza went and striped lucy and I nearly hurled and Erza was speechless at what we saw.

Lucys body was horrifying her stomach all bruised her womanhood was the worst blood was comming out of it and it was irritated I couldnt look anymore me and Erza glanced at eachother then Erza said that I needed to rest if we wanted to heal her, so I went to her couch and fell asleep.

Erzas pov

After I told Wendy to get some rest she walked out the room and went to the couch then I went into her bathroom to see if there was some antibiotics, painkillers, or something to help her but she had nothing but peroxide. I leave the bathroom and then I hear crying I thought it was wendy but when I checked on her she was sound asleep then I check on lucy she in the corner crying her eyes out." Lucy?" I called out as she took her face out of her knees looking at me with red puffed eyes from crying." Yeah." Lucy said with a weak voice." I...im so sorry." I managed to say. "its not your fault Erza I was too weak." Lucy said, I was on the brick of crying she said it was her fault for being too weak but she isnt, shes strong she fights along side with her spirits instead of them fighting for her. "lucy dont think like that you are strong I probably would of died if I was in your place." I said I actually wondered for a second about what I said 'i probably would of killed someone if this happened to me but I dont really know what had happened'

"Erza you dont have to lie to me, you would of beat him into a pulp if he even touched you. " lucy said with a smile but she was crying still so I sat on the floor next to her a hugged her while we let out all the tears laughing like a bunch of weirdos.

Natsus pov

its been 2 hours since Erza had Kicked me and gray out of lucys apartment when I came to check up on Lucy her and Erza were asleep in a corner with there heads agunts Eachothers, There eyes Were red and puffed.'were they crying? no not Erza she almost never cried she's as tuff as nails.'so I picked Lucy up and carried her to her bed then I came back for Erza and put her next to Wendy on the couch then I went to Lucy's room and climbed into bed with her and I noticed that she was shivering so as always I move closer to her and wrapped my arm around her waist and warmed her up then I fell asleep.

Wendy's pov

I woke up to Erza's feet on my face so I got up and checked on Lucy and her and Natsu were ! So I placed my hands on her shoulder and began healing when I finished I wanted to check to see if it healed but Natsu was clinging to her for dear life so I did the only thing possible I got Erza.

Erzas pov

Wendy woke me up! And I was just about to have my way with jellal! Wendy tools me that she needed help moving Natsu so she can check up on problem! So I just whispered in his ear"Natsu, grey tools the guild that he's stronger than you." Than Natsu's eyes shot open and he shouted"what hell no! I'm way stronger than grey see you guys later I have to beat ice princess." With that Natsu left and me and Wendy checked on Lucy she was healed physically but not mentally we just need to help her get over it. But thats going to be near impossible! But she's our friend and we have to help her but how? Then a smirk came across my face 'im gonna need Mira's help.'

What an interesting chapter what do you think Erza's gonna do? Review please.


	6. Chapter 5

Hello everyone I'm back! U just got my report card back and my parents are pissed, like really I got a D, one D and if I had one more point I would have been fine like really one point away from a C! Anyway lets get to the story!

Disclaimer applied. Enjoy!

Last time:

'Then a smirk came across my face 'im gonna need Mira's help'

Chapter 5

Erzas pov

The Next day~

"Mira I need you to get Lucy a boyfriend!" I said Mirajane smirked.

"I got the perfect person Erza." Mirajane said looking at Natsu.

"Oh, I get it, but Natsu's pretty dense." I said.

"Im on that as we speak." Mirajane said and she called Natsu over.

"Whats up Mira?"Natsu said innocently.

"oh I was wondering how Lucy was doing." Mira said.

"She's ok, I guess for someone who got raped." Natsu said alittle upset.

"well thats all." Mira said. Then Natsu left.

"how is that fixing his denseness?" I asked.

"dont worry." Then Mira called happy over.

"yes Mira?" Happy responded.

"see if Natsu has a crush on Lucy for me please!." Mira begged.

"fine! But only if you help me with charle." Happy said.

"deal." Mira and happy shook on it and he left.

"wow that was easy but, are you sure Natsu is gonna fix lucys mental state?" I asked.

"positive." Mira replied.

well thats all for today. Guys im on punishment for bad grades so ill only be able to post on week ends until further notice. Bye!


	7. Note

Hello its Animelover here and I want you to tell me what my next story would be here are the choices

Fairy tail

Soul eater

Hetalia

Rave Master

Or your choice ( tell me what you want! If I dont know it ill watch it but im NOT NOT DOING TRUE BLOOD OR ANYTHING THATS TOO SEXUAL but I could do kissxsis! Haha but seriously please im only 12 my parent wont even let me look at the TV if they pass a channel that says true blood or game of thrones!

Shakugan no Shana

Inuyasha

Naruto

well thats for today im still working on chapter 4, by the way my chapters are short because I write them on my phone and my kingsoft office wont let me go past the space given its hard for me to upload because I have to suck up to my little brother so I can upload chapters on his tablet because I cant upload on my Samsung galaxy player 5.0 ( like seriously that just pisses me off more than my other brothers and sisters.) Have a fantastic day


End file.
